Melodrama
by laisirp
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley share a secret - they both really enjoy to hang at muggle clubs to run away from their lives. Highly inspired by the album Melodrama by Lorde.


_Hello everybody_

_Please apologize for my grammar. English is not my first language and although I tried to use british english, I mostly learned the american way._

_This is my first HP fanfic and also my first fanfic in about 10 years. Any constructive criticism is welcomed!_

_JKR owns everything and I'm not profiting out of this, unfortunately._

* * *

Never in his 23 years, Scorpius Malfoy would expect he would be in a muggle club with Rose Weasley. He also never expected that this would be his idea.

First of all, it was not out of the blue. The thing is, he really enjoyed hanging in muggle clubs, because that's where nobody knew his name. He could flirt without people expecting something from him, or wanting his attention only because of who he was, or who he was friends with. Also, nobody asked him about his family's past when he only wanted to dance. Another great thing that came out of it was that there were no photographs of him in the magazines.

When he met Rose Weasley at this very club that they were right now, he was shocked, and so was she. But after a while, when they met at Al's flat and he got the chance to talk to her about it, he learned that she felt the same way, she only wanted to run from her life, only for the night.

At first, obviously, they pretended that they didn't share this secret, but then it was easy to just be together and don't pretend they didn't know each other. Plus, they were good help when one needed a rescue, so one night they started to dance together, and she told him that she would owl him the next date and where.

Tonight, they found themselves in an alternative club. They were dancing at a song called Children or something like that. It was rather indiesh, their bodies were not following something that made sense, but both of them were laughing at each other having fun at their silliness.

When the music changed, lyrics saying "punctured bicycle on a hillside desolate, will nature make a man of me yet?", he took a deep breath and hang closer to her ear "I'll be at the bar drinking something. I need a break."

Thumbs up from her and he made his way to the bar. First, he drank a bottle of water. His shirt was sticky, he was not yet but soon he would be if he didn't put on some water into his body. After drinking water, he asked for a shot of tequila and a bottled beer.

One thing he really liked to do was to observe. Muggle clubs were something out of his world. People seemed so free, dancing like there was nothing to worry. They had all their lives outside that place, but something muggles knew how to do it was to have fun as if the world was ending and there was nothing else to do but it.

"Hey!" Rose poked his stomach, laughing when he jumped.

"Hey. Why did you chose this party today?"

"It's not a boom boom boom," she demonstrated with her hands, as if a bomb was exploding "it's more like a woo woo woo" then she moved her arms as if it were waves from the ocean.

Scorpius laughed at her "that's the worst dance move I've ever seen."

"That's because you've never seen me truly dancing. I can be so much worse than that" she said "I'm the queen of bad dancing, Malfoy."

"I doubt that. You're actually pretty good at clubbing. Better than me, actually. Before we bumped into each other, all I used to do was to drink, to flirt and to snog someone."

"Oh I remember, you were the worst. And yet, you're making fun of my dancing moves! Hello," she said to the barman "I'd like a sex on the beach."

"Would you?" Scorpius joked, giving her a smirk. She pushed him and he laughed at her "Just kidding, Weasley."

A groovy music started to play, and Rose jumped from the bench she was sitting and grabbed Scorpius by his wrist.

That was one of the funniest lyrics he ever heard. _Ah ah ah ah stayin alive, stayin alive_. He laughed while making weird moves. Rose was trying her waves moves, but when he looked through her, he saw a very beautiful brunette staring at him with a smile while she was dancing.

Rose looked through her shoulders and noticed the stare contest that was happening between the girl and Scorpius, so she turned away and started to dance all by herself. That was a rule they didn't even verbalized, whenever they felt like flirting, the other would go out of the way.

For a good half an hour, Rose danced by herself. She liked hanging with Malfoy, but for a few years she did this by herself and she learned how to make dancefloor friends. Sometimes she would meet someone on the dancefloor, they would dance together and then that was it. Sometimes they would talk, share their phones or go to the bathroom together and refresh their lipsticks, but nothing further. As she was dancing by herself, a group of two girls and a guy adopted her into their circle, dancing with her, but suddenly they stopped the dancing and started to go away.

"Come with us!" the blonde girl said, smiling "We're going to the karaoke room. Let's go!"

She thought about warning Scorpius that she was going to the other room, but he was still looking at the girl, so she decided it would be best if she just left. He was probably not going to miss her, anyway, so she followed the group with a smile.

* * *

It's been almost a whole hour Scorpius was trying to talk with that beautiful brunette, but everytime he tried to approach her, her friends would pull her back to the big circle that they were in. He was starting to feel annoyed. He liked to flirt, but he hated to feel like he had wasted his time.

Looking around for Rose, he couldn't find her anywhere. The craziest thoughts came into his mind – what if she left with a guy? What if she left with a guy that forced her? Albus would kill him. No, Ronald Weasley would kill him, Albus would only never forgive him for leaving his dear cousin unprotected. And then, he would set fire to his grave after Ronald Weasley killed him.

Only when he entered a different room, he could find her burning red hair. With a relieved sight, he got close to her.

"Hey, I looked for you everywhere. Don't scare me!"

There was a guy wearing a pink wig in leather jacket and a pair of black jeans screaming to his lung into a device he was not familiar, lyrics like "an older version of me, is she perverted like me? Would she go down on you in a theater?" and the people around him got carried away. Apparently, that was a very popular song.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to. I made some friends on the dancefloor and they wanted to sing at the karaoke."

"The what?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"I forget you don't know this stuff. We sing. We follow the lyrics on the screen" she showed him, pointing to the big screen, where the lyrics were going through while the guy (and the rest of the room, to be fair) was singing "and that in his hand is the mic. It's a technological device that allows your voice to be louder. Singers use it to perform, but it is used for many different things."

Scorpius looked at the screen with a doubtful look "seems a bit overrated to me…"

"You've never tried! Besides, you'd suck, you still can't sing any muggle song. Don't underestimate the karaoke" she lectured him.

"I bet you haven't even sang there…"

"Oh she hasn't," a girl told him. She had dark short hair and piercings on her nose, lips and eyebrows "but we are trying to make her. Please help us to make her!"

"She has no guts!" he replied the girl. He didn't know her, but she seemed nice and Rose was comfortable around her, it was probably a new friend Rose just made at the club. Throughout these last months he noticed that Rose was very good at making friends, which surprised him a lot because back in Hogwarts she used to be really shy, unlike most of her cousins and her own brother.

"You bet I do!" Rose told him, stumping her foot.

She was getting pissed. They usually to fight like this a lot when they were in Hogwarts, always irritating one another. It was never something too big, but they liked to make fun of each other when they were younger, even if they were not properly friends.

"If I go there, Malfoy" she started, smirking. He knew that no good was coming out of her mouth "you go and kiss the prettiest girl in here."

"Fine" he said "But I get to pick the song."

"No no, I get to pick the song" the pierced girl said "there's a classic that nobody here sang yet and you're gonna make us the favour!"

A few moments later, there was Rose, holding a microphone and waiting for the music to start. She was a little scared. She really liked muggle songs, but she didn't know all of the big hits and maybe she didn't know what was coming.

Scorpius noticed she was a little bit nervous, but he crossed his arms and gave her a smirk, daring her to give up the bet, but being who she was, she was not one to run away.

The song started and she sighed, clearly relieved. Her look turned to nervous to something bright, something Scorpius never seen on her. It was rather malicious, but also enlightened.

"Baby can't you see I'm calling, a guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm falling" the lyrics came out of her mouth easily, being one of her favorite shower songs. She was smiling while singing, feeling the moment into her skin.

People around her started to sing along, which only encouraged her more.

Scorpius couldn't believe his eyes. She was not Rose Weasley anymore, she was... just different. She didn't look like the Gryffindor he used to know, she was burning red, bold, sparkling. Sexy. She was following the rhythm, her hips moving and only now he noticed her legs, as wide as they were she was almost as high as he, she was wearing a pair of boots that covered almost all of it and a mini black skirt with a white t-shirt and her hair was down, all sweat sticking in her face while she moved.

Rose Weasley was sexy as fuck and he only noticed it now, how could he have missed it? And singing those lyrics, sometimes staring at him when singing "oh the taste of your lips I'm on the ride, you're toxic, I'm slippin' under" while looking at him returning the daring look. And damn the girl could sing.

He didn't know what surprised him best, her ability to sing or the fact that she was glowing doing it. The daring look was not on his face anymore, but instead he was staring at her with his mouth opened in surprised, a little smile filling his look, and his arms were not crossed anymore, but clapping to her by the end of the music, just like everybody in the room.

The next song started to play and someone started to sing loudly, but he couldn't comprehend the lyrics neither the music, he was still in shock when she walked towards him, smiling like she had won the lottery.

He clapped at her one more time and just knew it. He didn't wait for her to come closer, so he made the move and pulled her closer to him. While one of his hands were holding her waist, the other he used to hold her neck.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked, quite surprised and nervous, but the smile was still on her face.

"Kissing the most beautiful girl in the club" he replied before kissing her, not waiting for a response.

He was not thinking, obviously. His excitement over her performance was guiding him and the feelings he was getting were the fuel, and the fact that she was corresponding the kiss was also a good thing. They both could feel the alcohol in each other's mouths, but they were not caring a little bit.

Her hands were in his neck and hair when they stopped for some air "that was something" she said, not daring to open her eyes, and she felt his smile as an agreement.

He kissed her again, now paying attention to the details. She was as tall as he, but she felt great in his arms. Her mouth was soft, so was her hair and her skin, and her kiss was making him feel something in his stomach, something he didn't felt for a long time. She was being as bold as she was when she was singing a few moments ago, and it surprised him that she was not shying away.

As for her, she felt free. Yeah it was Scorpius Malfoy, best friend of her favorite cousin. So what? He was here with her. He made the move. She could remember when her twelve-year-old had a little crush on him, over 10 years ago, that girl was screaming "you go girl!" back in her mind and she was loving it.

Someone grabbed Rose by the wrist and pulled her, abruptly ending their kiss. When she turned around, it was Gabby, the pierced girl "let's go back to the dance floor!" she screamed at Rose, who only had time to grab Scorpius' hand and pull him with them.

They started to dance to the song, the beat was something he was not used to. Her arms were on his shoulders while they danced, close as they never were. The most intimate thing they were doing, though, was looking into each other's eyes with hunger and curiosity. "These are the games of the weekend, we pretend that we just don't care, but we care" the lyrics sang, matching perfectly what they were feeling at the moment.

Rose leaned to his ear and whispered, singing along "Jack and Jill get fucked up and possessive when it get dark."

It was fuel to the fire. Scorpius pulled her again and kissed her with will. She was pressed between the wall and his body, on fire, feeling the most alive she felt in ages. Still, she was ignoring every single thought that was not related to her feelings right now. She didn't want to think straight, she didn't want to be logical, tonight she just wanted to be.

"Do you want to go to my apartment?" she asked him between the kisses. If she was just going to be, then at least she would enjoy as much as she could.

* * *

It was almost morning and Rose and Scorpius were still awake. For a few hours, they shagged like there was no tomorrow, but when tomorrow started to show up, things got a little weird. What did all of that meant? Were they something? Were they just messing around? Was it a one-night thing?

They laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, starting to hear the birds singing.

"So…" she started, not really knowing what to say.

He looked at her with confusion and adoration in his eyes. When she looked back, it quite scared her.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

That was it, the should-I-stay-or-should-I-go? moment that she was running away from. Truth been told, she didn't know what she wanted from him.

"I guess you could stay if you want to. But if you don't, it's ok too… you can go."

He turned to her and pulled her hair behind her ear "what do you want?"

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. She could only feel hunger, true hunger, not sex needs "why don't we go to the bakery down in the corner of the street and pass through this weirdness inspired by the clash?"

"What's the clash?" he was confused, and she laughed, singing the lyrics for Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

Once dressed up, they went down to the bakery, the weirdness fading away. Now, it seemed natural that they were doing this – having breakfast at 6 am on a Sunday, him, Scorpius The Malfoy eating at a muggle bakery. Lucius Malfoy was probably rolling at his grave, but he was having one of the most interesting mornings in his life.

The following week, when they met at the club, he didn't take his eyes off of her, and when a girl tried to approach him, she used all her boldness to make a move and kiss him. When he kissed her back, she pulled him outside of the club and apparated to her apartment. He didn't quite knew, but he was hoping that this would end just like the last time, at that little Portuguese bakery down her street.

The third time, they arrived at the club holding hands and already kissing. They danced only for half an hour when both decided to go to a liquor store, buy two bottles of wine and go to her apartment. After crazy sex, he told her he would go to the bakery and buy her coffee and fresh bread so she didn't have to get off the bed.

After the fourth time, Scorpius decided to cook her breakfast. It turned out to be the worst coffee of her life, but she was not the biggest fan of coffee anyway. At least his eggs were well-salted and very yummy. And by very yummy, she meant that at least it was not burnt.

The fifth time, he invited her to his flat, the only thing was, he shared with Albus, so they had to sneak in and protect his room with lots of anti-noise spells. By the morning, she tip-toed until his door with her shoes on her hands and he kissed her tenderly before saying goodbye and goodnight.

The day after that, she invited him not to the club, but to have dinner. She tried to cook him a risotto, but her cooking skills were even worse than his, so they ended up having a cheeseburger that she ordered from the phone. They watched a movie and, after making-love-having-sex, she invited him to stay over. When he woke up, it was almost noon and they were both starving.

Two months into staying at her apartment and silent spells around his bedroom, they decided to share the secret with Albus in the most inconvenient way as possible. It was a Saturday morning, Albus was having a bread just to trick his stomach from the crazy hungover when Rose and Scorpius left his room, she was wearing his shirt and his boxers and he was shirtless. At first, Albus freaked out, but when Rose hexed him and told him to bugger off. "It's really none of your business" she told him, rolling her eyes and stealing the bread from his plate.

That day, when they got back to Scorpius' room and laid in his bed, he shared with her that it was quite a move what they had done. Are you regretting?" she asked, trying not to show her insecurity but starting to worry.

"Am trying to tell you that I think we should tell our parents" he laughed, kissing her nose sweetly "I mean, we're seeing each other for a while now. And I don't want it to stop. Do you?"

"No, obviously" she replied right away, her heart feeling lighter "but… parents?"

"Rose, I'm not going to pretend that I'm not fallen in love with you and I want this to be right" it was easier for him to say fall_en_ instead of fall_ing_ because, if she rejected him, he could say that she misunderstood. It made sense to him, at least at the moment.

She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly. She had been reading the signs, but didn't want to jump into conclusions and now she had had her answer "I'm in love with you too, you prat."

Scorpius took a deep breath and stared at her. He couldn't believe that amongst all witches, he was in love with Rose Weasley. He also couldn't believe that they took all this time to realize that behind all those jokes and annoyances, there was someone who really was worth to love. Time is a funny thing, he thought while trying to count her freckles as she was falling asleep again. But he was willing to play with time, if only he could have Rose for very long.

* * *

_So, this fanfic was imagined while I was listening to Lorde's 2017 masterpiece _Melodrama_. The songs that most inspired me were _Sober_,_ Perfect Places_,_ Sober II _and_ The Louvre_, but in general the whole album fitted into the story (at least in my head lol). Also the aesthetics of the album - it's all blue and kinda dark but also very bright, so it would be mysterious and curious both at the same time, which I tried to put into words into this little story._

_I also included _Kids _by MGMT, _This Charming Man _by The Smiths, _Stayin' Alive _by Bee Gees, _You Oughta Know _by Alanis Morissette and _Toxic _by Britney Spears. I decided to include lyrics because I pictured everything as a movie scene and it was very clear to me which words they were going to sing to each other, especially in _Toxic _and _Sober_. __It was very hard for me to write this story but I'm kinda proud with the result. Hope you all enjoyed!_

_Love, Laisi_


End file.
